Prove It
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: My take on the "not my type" line. One Shot. Rizzles
1. Chapter 1

**One shot - My take on the "not my type" line**

**As usual, the character's aren't mine, please don't sue me!**

* * *

"You know what your problem is, Maura? You take things _too_ literally. I tell you no one's in the building today, and you point out that we are in the building. I say we're up to our eyeballs in something, and you point out that it's a 'physical impossibility' to be up to our eyeballs in something that's 'not a physical object'." Jane was pacing around the morgue ranting at full tilt as a teary eyed Maura stood by her desk and watched. "Just once, could you _not_ be so literal? I mean, what could it hurt to just accept the figure of speech as just that, a figure of speech?" Jane stopped pacing and turned to glare at the ME. "It's like calling the reddish brown stain blood, which is what it is."

"Technically, that issue is separate from my inability to appreciate colloquialisms." Jane gave Maura her patented 'are you serious' look. Maura flinched.

"Maura," Jane stopped herself and ran her thumb and forefinger over the bridge of her nose. She inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. "Maura, really? That's exactly what I'm talking about." It was then that Jane noticed Maura was starting to sniffle. "Don't cry. Do not cry. I _hate_ it when you cry." She rushed over to the now trembling blonde and put her hands on the other woman's shoulders forcing her to look Jane in the eyes. "Hey, it'll be okay."

"Jane, I… I," Maura dabbed at her eyes, "I didn't mean to be annoying."

"I know. I just… well, it's just that sometimes," she grimaced. "I'm sorry, Maura. I shouldn't have said those things. Hey," she leaned down to get a better look into Maura's eyes, "You're perfect just the way you are. Besides," she smirked, "You know I'm just grumpy most of the time."

Maura laughed, and Jane let go of her shoulders. "Better?"

"Yes, I think so." Jane watched as Maura made her way to the other side of her desk. She pulled out a small mirror and began to check her makeup. "Jane, why do these things bother you so much?"

"You know," Jane walked around the desk and leaned against the edge as she looked over to watch Maura work on her carefully crafted makeup. "I don't know." She shrugged. "To be honest, I'm not sure that it actually does."

"I don't think I understand." Maura looked up from her mirror.

"I don't know, Maura. I mean, your Google-mouth, your literalness, your need to be accurate, the fact that you're bossy," she smirked again as Maura made a face, "I just don't see them as bad qualities. That's all."

"What then?" Maura set her mirror and compact back inside her drawer and shut it.

Jane frowned. She was suddenly not liking where this was going. She considered lying but decided she had really never lied to Maura about things that mattered, and she'd rather not start. "It's cute."

"You think I'm cute?" Maura smiled.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, I think some of the things you _do_ are cute." Jane rolled her eyes. Yes, this was not going well at all.

"But, you don't think I'm cute?" Maura narrowed her eyes at the brunette who was now clearly out of her comfort zone.

"Of course I think you're cute, Maura. In your little designer clothes and high heels," Jane made a motion that indicated the clothes the ME was currently wearing. "With your perfect hair and makeup… How could you _not_ be cute?"

"So, you think I'm attractive?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"Would you date me?" Maura smiled, but there was clearly a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

"What?" Jane pushed off the desk and took a few steps away from the blonde. "Maura, that is _not_ something you ask your friends, _especially_ your female friends."

"Why not, Jane? It's a perfectly reasonable question. I don't expect you to actually ask me out on a date. I know you consider yourself to be fully heterosexual, and I respect that. Aside from that fact, as we've discussed before, I don't think you're my type." Maura raised an eyebrow, daring Jane to respond.

It was enough to set the brunette off again. "I can't believe you just said that again." Jane threw her hands up in the air. "I really can't," she put her hands on her hips. "I am _totally_ **your** type."

"I believe I gave a thorough explanation as to why you would not, in fact, be my type."

"Yeah, and all of that stuff was so," she shook her head as she searched for the right word. "So… _superficial_. That's not you, Maura. I can't believe you'd determine who you wanted to spend your downtime with based on something as superficial as clothing and stuff like that."

"No?"

"No! You've got more substance than that. You're _smarter_ than that. You," she gave out an exasperated sigh. "You would base who you want on what you need logically and emotionally." Jane began to tick the reasons off on her fingers. "You need someone who can protect you. Someone who understands your quirks and can appreciate them. Someone who can help you understand, well, everyone else. Someone you can have fun with. Someone you're comfortable with. Someone who can understand your job and not be weirded out by it. Someone who can appreciate how smart you actually are and is not threatened by it. Someone you're not afraid of telling things to because you know they won't really judge you for it. Someone who can accept that there are times when your world will collide with theirs but you still have their back. Someone who cares about you _and_ your turtle."

"Tortoise."

Jane chuckled, "Yeah, _tortoise_."

"You believe you possess all 10 of those traits, Jane?"

Jane's eyebrow went up in surprise. "Don't you?"

She watched as Maura chewed on her bottom lip and seemed to consider everything Jane had just said. Finally, she gave a slight nod. "Yes, Jane, I believe you are correct."

"Okay, then," Jane huffed, "So, what's the problem? How could I possibly _not_ be your type?"

"That's a good question." Maura tilted her head to the side. "However, I still feel you are not actually my type."

"What? Okay, this is just too much. What do I have to do prove to you that I _am_ your type?"

"I'm not certain. Do you have something in mind?"

"Maybe I do." Jane crossed her arms in front of her.

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"Maybe I should just take you out on a date? I think that would prove me right and you _totally_ wrong, for once." Jane scowled at Maura.

"Okay, when?"

"It's Friday night. So, why not tonight?"

"What time?"

"I'll pick you up at seven. That should give you plenty of time to get all," she made a vague motion with her hands, "Dressed up or whatever you need to do."

"How formal or casual should I dress?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Something nicer than the Dirty Robber but not as nice as that French place we went to a couple of weeks ago."

"Okay, I believe I can manage that." Maura smirked at Jane.

"Fine. I'll see you at seven." She stormed out of the morgue without another word.

As she sat down at her desk in a huff, her mind raced with what she was going to do. She was determined to prove Maura wrong.

"Korsak," she stood up and grabbed her piece from her desk. "I'm going to go run some errands and stuff."

"It's pretty late in the day, Jane. Are you coming back?"

"No, call me if you need me." She headed to the door.

"Okay, have a good weekend!"

Jane was going to make sure this was the best date she could possibly put together. She would prove Maura wrong completely. This date was going to be her winning hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't think anyone can say I don't listen to you guys. But, this is it on this storyline. ^_^**

**As usual, the character's aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them.**

**

* * *

**

Jane hopped in her car and started the engine as her mind raced with exactly what she was going to do to prove to Maura that she was _absolutely_ her type. She realized that this would require pulling some strings, a new dress, and for her to call the ME right now.

"Hey, listen, about what you should wear tonight," Jane didn't even bother with a hello. "I lied. Wear something nice."

There was a pause. "How nice?"

"You know, nice… dressy."

"Your definition of 'dressy' or mine?"

Jane growled in frustration. "Maura, wear something nice, like… _evening wear _nice."

"Evening wear? As in black tie event or something closer to a four star restaurant?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Jane, that doesn't answer my question."

"Okay, fine. How about," she shrugged and then realized Maura couldn't see her. "Something in between?"

"I'll try to figure something out." Jane couldn't help but smirk at the annoyed tone in Maura's voice. "Am I still to expect you at seven this evening?"

"No, that'll be too late. Can you be put together by six?"

"If I leave right now, I may be able to."

"Well?"

"Well what, Jane?"

"Can you?"

"Oh. Yes, I don't have anything pressing right now. In fact, I was just grabbing my purse."

"Okay, great. I'll see you at six." Jane tossed her phone into the cup holder of her car.

She was really going to have to consider what to wear. Maura was really big on clothing. Normally, she'd wear something she already had, like that black dress her mother had bought her. But, Maura had already seen it and her in it. So, that wouldn't do. For this to be a successful night, Jane realized she was going to have to go to an expert.

This called for her first favor call in.

She picked her phone up as she changed directions to head toward her new destination.

"Hey, Toni, this is Jane."

"Jane Rizzoli?" The voice on the other end of the line sounded stunned and confused.

"Yeah."

"Well, there's a voice I thought I'd _never_ hear again. How are you?"

"I'm great. Listen, I need a favor."

"Of course you do."

"I deserved that, but will you help me anyway?"

"Sure, Jane. What do you need?"

"I'm going out on a date tonight, and I need to look, like, 1,000 times better than I normally do."

"Oh! A date!"

"Don't be my mother. It's not what you think."

"Who is he?"

"Her name is Maura."

"Her? _Her?_" Toni clicked her tongue in disapproval. "All these years, I've been trying to get into your pants, and all these years you've told me you don't bat for my team, and _now_ you tell me you're taking another woman out on a date. _Why_ would I help with that?"

"Toni, I'm just trying to prove a point."

"What? That you're in the closet so deep you've found the White Queen?"

"Yeah, his name is Missy Smith." Jane sighed. "Will you help me or not?"

"Okay, fine. When can you get here?"

"I'm parking now."

"You. Will. Tell. Me. Everything."

"It's a small price to pay."

* * *

"I think what you're telling me is stupid, Jane." The redhead woman currently running through a rack of clothes yelled at Jane who was in the fitting room fighting to get into a dress.

"You know, maybe, but I'm tired of her telling me that," Jane yelled back. "This doesn't look right, Toni." Jane stepped out of the dressing room in an exquisite, strapless red dress.

"You," Toni licked her lips, "You look amazing." Her eye twitched a little.

"But, it's not right." Jane shrugged. "Maura… she's going to be in some amazingly fancy high-dollar designer dress that fits perfectly. I think," she frowned, "I don't know… there's just something not working here, you know?"

"You think the two of you would look like you're in competition?" Toni asked as she considered Jane. Jane nodded. Toni tapped a finger on the side of her cheek as she stared Jane down. "Butch."

"What?" Jane shifted and crossed her arms. Toni blinked slowly and chewed the inside if lip for a moment.

"You should… Jane," the redhead sighed. "Life needs balance. Maybe you should offset her lipstick with something butch?" She shook her head. "You know, it is very lucky for you that I am tailor, Jane Rizzoli, because we need to get you into a suit that fits you in all the right places." She pushed Jane back into the dressing room. "Hurry up and change. We have a date with Armani."

* * *

"That's the perfect suit. Buy it now." Toni nodded her head in approval.

"Are you are out of your mind, woman?" Jane's eyes were wide, and she was beginning to pale. "I can't even afford to breathe in this store. There's _no way_ I can afford a suit in here. I haven't even tried _that_ on. Plus, these are for guys."

"First of all, we're going to tailor it to fit you. You've given me just enough time if you _buy it now_. Second of all, I owe you… big time … so, I'm going to buy the suit _for_ you, and then we're going to call each other even. Okay?"

"What? You can't… that's _way_ more than what anyone should owe anyone, Toni. I mean, this suit costs more than everything I own in my apartment. No way, "Jane turned to leave. "I'm not letting you do it."

Toni grabbed Jane's shoulder and spun her around. "You know what? I wish I had been as smart as Maura was about all of this, but I'm not about to let my team down by _not_ helping you get this date right. So, shut up, take this suit, go in the dressing room, and Put. It. On." Toni thrust the suit into Jane's hands. "Now."

* * *

"I was right, it's perfect." Toni clapped. "It's also not going to need a lot of altering to make it look better." She stepped up beside Jane so they could see each other in the mirror. "You look great already, though.. See… look," She began to point to things on the suit. "The matte black finish of the material looks stunning against your shiny black hair. The button down shirt sets your eyes off well. This blue is a good color for you. You should think about buying more things in this color. No tie. We'll have the jacket sway in a bit on the sides. You have such a good waistline… this button down should be well fitted to show off that incredible chest of yours," Jane frowned. Toni pushed on. "And, this is a suit jacket you shouldn't button. Leave it open to sway out and over your hips." She reached out and started pushing and pulling the clothes on Jane. Jane simply stood there. "The cuffs should come out and fold over the jacket's sleeves like this. The collar will be fine as is if you'll leave the first three buttons unbuttoned." She proceeded to unbutton them. Jane blushed. "Is that a pink bra?"

"It's what I grabbed."

"Do you have a matching set of underwear?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Toni…"

"Jane."

"White lace. Will that work?"

"Yes." Toni nodded to herself. "That will do nicely." She shook her head. "Damn I wish I'd thought of this when we were in school."

"Thought of what?"

"It doesn't matter. Go change so we can go back to my shop. Time's wasting."

* * *

While Toni altered the suit, Jane called in favor number two.

"Tess?"

"Yes?"

"Jane Rizzoli."

"Jane! It's about time you called. Your mother keeps saying that you're going to come in and…"

"I need to come in right now."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"For what?"

"I need my hair done, a wax job," Jane winced, "And… what are those things called where you fix up my nails?"

"Manicure and pedicure?"

"Yeah. Those."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, something's come up, and I have to look good in a hurry. Can you help?"

"Yes, I'll start the wax up right now. When can you be here?"

"Ten minutes. How long is this all going to take?"

"Normally, I'd say 3 or 4 hours, but, knowing you, I'll call some of the girls in so we work as a team. You're lucky I owe your mother, Jane. This is a massive project."

"I know, and thanks."

* * *

"Whatever you do, don't touch your hair. It's perfect. The wave is just right. If you touch it…"

"I got it, Tess." Jane sighed as she reached down to grab her wallet. She kept getting distracted by her French tipped fingernails. It was like she was looking at someone else's hands. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing! I told you, this was something I promised I'd do for your mother. We're even now, but you come back anytime. You really should maintain your eyebrows better, and the waxing we did on, well, everything else, clearly hadn't been done in while."

"Did my screams of agony give it away?"

"Only slightly, dear. But, you look great."

"Thanks," Jane's phone rang. "Excuse me. Rizzoli."

"Your suit's done. Come back here so I can get you in it and take a mental picture for later reference. Also, I have shoes and a belt for you."

"I have to run by my place to get my," she looked up at the older woman watching her. "That other stuff you said I should wear. I'll be there in 30 minutes."

* * *

"Paul? Jane."

"Rizzoli! How the hell are ya? It's been…. What? …Three months?"

"Yeah, it's been a while. Sorry about that."

"It's fine, kid, I know you're busy catching the bad guys. So, what's on your mind?"

"Listen, I'm on my way to Toni's right now, so I can't talk for long, but I need a favor."

"Finally calling that one in, are ya?"

"Yup."

"Name it."

"Are you still in charge of that place with the fancy name?"

"Yeah, why? You got a hot date?"

"It's a long story, but, listen, can you get us in?"

"I don't know, Rizzoli. You normally have to get reservations two weeks in advance for that place."

"I know. That's why I'm calling you, Cantrone. Can you do it or not?"

"What time?"

"Six thirty?"

"Yeah, I can do that. You want the works?"

"Yes. I'm going to need it."

"You the guy or the girl?" She could hear him laughing on the other end of the line.

"You know, that's just offensive, Paulie."

"Well?"

Jane sighed. "If Toni has any say in it, the guy. Okay?"

"I knew it!"

"Paulie…"

"All this time, you kept saying 'no, Cantrone', 'you're wrong, Cantrone', 'in your dreams, Cantrone'…"

"Paulie…"

"And, you were totally giving me the runaround! I knew it, Rizzoli, I knew it…"

"Paulie!"

"What?"

"It's not what you think. I'm trying prove a point, that's all."

"Sure, Rizzoli. Whatever you say. I'll see you at six thirty."

* * *

Jane stopped by the store on her way to pick up her clothes from her apartment. She picked up two bottles of wine that she knew Maura would appreciate, a very nice brie, crackers, grapes, and some tapered candles to go in the candelabra her mother had bought her one year. She was positive then she'd never have a use of it, but there was a use now.

Once at home, she rushed around to get things set up. Luckily, she had cleaned the day before. So, that was out of the way. She pulled out a dark red table cloth from her cabinet and placed it on the table. With a sigh, she sprinted into her closet and pulled out her iron. She hurried back into the kitchen, plugged the iron in, turned it on, and continued prepping.

She pulled out her candle sets (something else her mother had bought her) and placed them strategically around her apartment. She put the wine in the fridge, arranged the cheese and grapes on a platter with a cover (her mother again), pulled out the crackers and placed them on a different covered platter (she made a mental note to buy her mother something nice for all the preprep she had covered for her tonight), and pulled down the candelabra.

With the now hot iron, Jane ironed out the table cloth to get the wrinkles out. Then, she placed the candelabra in the center and to one side, put the tapered candles in it, and checked the apartment. She nodded, satisfied.

After putting the iron away, making her bed, pulling out her bag and packing it, she ran through her place one more time. With a snap of her fingers, she leaned over and ran a finger over her CD collection. She pulled out a disc full of "relaxing classical music from the age of Beethoven", as the cover said (mother again). She popped it into her CD player.

As she ran downstairs to her car, bag in tow, she called her brother.

"Frankie, I need a favor."

"Jane, really? Tonight?" Jane could hear him already starting to whine.

"Hey, you _owe_ me." She tapped on her steering wheel as she tried to navigate through traffic.

"Yeah, fine. What do you want?" She rolled her eyes. She loved her brother, really.

"I'm going to text you tonight. When I do, I need you to run over to my place and light the candles and turn the music on." She made a face. "Also, I need you to go get Joe and watch her tonight."

"You have a date?" Jane flinched at the humor in his voice.

"Yes… no… it's complicated. Can you do it or not?"

"Are you going to tell me who?"

"No." She could feel her jaw twitching.

"Come on, Ma's going to…"

"Frankie, this was 'no questions asked' favor. Remember? You owe me, so just do it, alright?"

"Yeah, okay… fine. I'll go get Joe now, and await your text, oh great one."

"Funny. Thanks."

* * *

"It's about time." The redhead ran over and grabbed Jane's bag.

"Sorry, Toni, I got caught up." Jane shrugged as she followed her into the back of the store.

"It's five, Jane. You're going to be late."

"I'll be fine." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Your hair and nails look good."

"Thanks." She took the offered clothes and went into the little back room where Toni had dropped her bag. As she dressed, Toni ran through a check list.

"So, you have your hair done, nails done, you're waxed, you probably picked something up for later (which is why you're late)… did you get in some place to eat?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Not telling you. You might follow me."

"Fine. What are you going to do after dinner?"

Jane walked out, straightening the cuffs of her shirt so they curled around the sleeves her jacket. "I got it covered." She stopped walking and shifted around in her clothes. "How do I look?"

"Like a wet dream." Toni swallowed hard. "Here, put this belt on."

"It looks like what I wear to work every day." Jane made a face.

"Except this one isn't marked up with scrapes and whatever, it's shinier, and the buckle is clean."

"Well, yeah, except for that." She threaded the belt through her pant loops. "What about the shoes?"

Toni held up a pair of matte black heeled dress boots. "Gucci."

"How high are those heels?"

"Four inches, but it's a sturdy heel. So, you shouldn't fall on your ass. Trust me, this will work. Put them on." Jane did as she was told. "And, this jewelry. Stop looking at me like that." Jane put in two silver earrings that dangled slightly. She wasn't sure she liked the diamonds on the ends, but she wasn't apt to argue so close to time to leave. Next, Toni handed her a floating diamond necklace, a man's wristwatch that Jane immediately noticed was a Fossil, and finished up by pulling out a camera.

"No."

"Yes." There was a flash. Jane sighed. She really should have seen that coming.

"Are we done? I need to go."

"Two more things." Toni sprayed Jane with some sort of warm vanilla body spray and handed her a man's leather wallet. "Put your cards and money in here. This will fit in your back pocket without ruining that nice line we've created."

"What do I do with my keys?"

"Inside jacket pocket. Go."

"Thanks for all the help."

"You're welcome. Call me tomorrow and tell me all about it. Oh, and now we're even."

* * *

As Jane drove to Maura's house, she called in one last favor.

"Derek Cunningham, please."

"May I say who is calling?" A pleasant voice responded back.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli."

"Oh, yes, one moment, please." Jane waited as the secretary announced her call.

"Detective! What a pleasant surprise."

"Hello Derek, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No, not at all." She could practically see the smile that she was certain was playing on his lips. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Remember when you said I should call you if I ever needed anything?"

"Yes, and I meant it."

"Can you get me in to tonight's performance?"

"That's very last minute, Detective."

"I know…"

"How many?"

"Two."

"Yes, I believe I can. Will a box seat be acceptable?"

"Wow, yeah, that'd be great!"

He chuckled. "Just give your name to any usher, and they'll know where you should go."

"Thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure. I'm happy to help given everything you've done for us. Enjoy the performance tonight, Detective."

* * *

Jane pulled into Maura's driveway at five minutes to six. She stepped out of the car, squared her shoulders, and made her way confidentially to the door. After waiting for a moment, the door opened to Maura. Jane felt stunned for a moment.

Maura had chosen to wear a classic black Chanel dress. Strapless, it hugged her body and stopped just above her knee. Her patent leather high heeled Jimmy Choos were a perfect accessory to the dress. Her hair has down and perfect, as always. She had on a string of pearls and a ring on her right hand. The purse she carried was, of course, the perfect match to her shoes.

"Hey," Jane smiled. "You look great."

Maura stood in the doorway and stared at Jane for a moment. She was clearly astonished. "Jane," she breathed. "You look…you," her jaw dropped slightly and she slow blinked. "Is that Armani?"

Jane blushed and gave Maura a sly look. "Do you like it?"

Maura slammed her jaw shut and swallowed. "You look incredible." She shook her head as if trying to clear it. Jane watched as Maura reached up to touch the lapel of her jacket. "Really, unbelievably remarkable," she looked up into Jane's eyes and then looked quickly down. "Are those Gucci?"

"Maybe."

"With a heel?"

"Yes."

"Oh my," Jane noticed Maura was starting to flush, and her hand was still on the lapel of her jacket. "Jane, you… I…"

"I believe I've finally made Dr. Maura Isles speechless." Maura looked back up and blushed. "Come on, we need to go or we'll be late." Jane reached up and grabbed Maura's hand from her jacket and placed it on her arm. "Are you read?"

Maura nodded.

* * *

"Is there where we're going?" Maura leaned forward to look out the car windows. "It takes weeks to get in here!"

"Not for me," Jane smiled as she got out of the car and handed the keys to the valet. She walked around and met Maura on the other said. With a chuckle, she offered the blonde her arm again and was pleased when Maura readily accepted it. "I hope you're okay with this? You mentioned a little while ago that you wanted to come here."

"Yes. This is … this is… yes." Maura's grip tightened on Jane's arm. "I'm surprised you remembered that."

Jane shrugged. "I pay attention even when you think I don't." They entered, and Jane maneuvered the two of them through the waiting crowd to the host. "Jane Rizzoli, party of two."

"Of course, this way, please." He motioned for them to follow a server.

"Jane?" Maura sounded both surprised and confused.

She patted Maura's hand in response and walked them to the table.

* * *

Dinner was wonderful. Jane had taken time during her pamper treatment to read up on some articles she'd seen Maura reading over the past couple of weeks, and she was happy to see how pleased and surprised Maura was when she brought them up during the course of their conversation.

When the check came, there was little confusion over who receive it, and Jane was quick to insert her card so they could leave.

* * *

"Dinner was lovely, thank you." Jane could see Maura's smile out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm glad you like it. Are you ready to go to our next stop?" She couldn't help but laugh when Maura's eyes lit up.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." She winked and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

"The symphony? Jane, how did you get tickets?" Maura was practically bouncing as they walked toward the building.

"It doesn't matter. I remembered you said you wanted to see this one. So, I got us in." She opened the door for the blonde. Maura waited and took Jane's arm.

Jane searched the crowd and finally found an usher. "Come on." She discretely waved him down. "I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli."

The usher paled for a moment. "Oh, yes! We were expecting you, Detective. Please, follow me." He turned on his heel and led them to box seats on the upper tier of the performance hall. "If you need anything, an usher is just outside this door. Please let us know, and we'll be happy to get it for you."

"Thanks." Jane helped Maura sit before following the usher back to the doorway of the box seats. She handed him a tip and then went back to take her own seat. "I hope these are okay?"

"These are good seats, Jane. I just can't imagine how you managed to get tickets at the last minute. I'm very impressed."

"Good." She gave Maura a half grin.

* * *

The performance was wonderful. Jane was surprised to find that she actually enjoyed it. She was also immensely enjoying Maura's company. She always enjoyed the ME's company, but tonight it was different. She couldn't pinpoint what it was, but she was happy it was happening.

Maura seemed to be thoroughly enjoying their evening as well. Everything was going smoothly. Jane was confident that she was more than proving her point.

As they waited for the valet to get their car, Jane sent Frankie a text.

"Who was that?" Jane looked over to see Maura eyeing her suspiciously.

"Frankie. He's watching Joe tonight. Are you cold?"

"I am slightly uncomfortable." Maura wrapped her arms around herself. Jane stepped behind her and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. She was patently ignoring the looks they were receiving from the other people waiting in line for their cars.

"Better?"

She could feel Maura stiff. "Yes," the blonde leaned nto her.

* * *

Walking up the stairs to her apartment was not the highlight of her night. Jane hated the heels; they were starting to hurt her feet. However, she found she was enjoying watching Maura walk up the stairs in front of her. It took her a moment to realize how unlike herself that thought was.

She stepped in front of Maura and opened the door to the light sound of music and the glow of candles.

"Oh, Jane," Maura stepped in and turned around to take in the apartment. "Your apartment looks…"

"UnRizzoli like?" She smirked as she closed and locked her door.

"Well, no, but it does look different. I like the candles, but how did you light before we arrived?"

"My secret." She laughed as Maura scrunched her nose up in irritation. "Want some wine?"

"I'd love some." Maura settled at the table. "I didn't know you owned a table cloth or candelabra. This is a very nice touch." She ran a finger over the item in question as Jane poured the wine. She set the bottle on the table and pulled out the cheese and crackers.

Once everything was set on the table, she took a seat on the opposite side with a glass of her own wine.

"How do you like the wine?"

"It's actually very good. Where did you find it?"

"From you. It's one you found you liked when we went to that Italian restaurant three weeks ago." She tipped the glass she was holding to stare into the wine.

"I'm amazed at the things you've remembered tonight, Jane. It's very touching."

"Like I said, I pay attention to you." She looked back up at the still smiling blonde. "I _know_ you, Maura."

Maura nodded as she took a sip of her wine. "I know you do, Jane." She stood up and offered the brunette her hand. Let's go sit on the sofa. I don't know about you, but my feet are hurt." The laughed as Jane took her hand and they made their way to the sofa.

After removing their shoes and Jane her coat, they settled on the sofa with their wine.

"Are you still cold?" Jane eyed Maura with a look of concern.

"Yes, the night was chiller than I expected it to be."

"Here," Jane stood up and grabbed her jacket. She laid it over the front of Maura. "Better?"

Maura inhaled and sat still for a moment. "Yes, thank you."

"Sure thing," Jane plopped back down on the sofa. "So?"

"So what?" Maura blinked at her.

"Was I right?"

"About what?" The blonde shook her head.

"About me being your type!"

"Ah, well, you've certainly outdone yourself tonight. There's no question you know me, and it's been an almost perfect date."

"Almost?"

"Well, you know, as far as dates that aren't dates go, it's been fantastic."

"What do you mean 'dates that aren't dates'? That doesn't make any sense, Maura." Jane could feel herself tensing for the first time all evening. She really didn't want to get angry with the blonde, but she could feel it starting to boil.

"Please don't be angry, Jane," Maura leaned over and placed a hand on Jane's thigh, "I've really loved this evening. I can't remember when I've had a more enjoyable night or one full of such pleasant surprises. But, at the end of the evening, I assume you plan for us to go back to our normal status quo. After all, you did take me out to 'prove' to me that you were, in fact, 'my type'. You have, of course."

Jane looked down at Maura's hand. Did she want things to go back? This night had been great, but she couldn't pull it off again if she tried. But, then again, she could think of lots of other places she'd like to take Maura and places they had already gone that could be considered 'dates that weren't'.

All evening, she'd treated Maura as if they had been dating this whole time, not like a first date but more like an anniversary date. She'd pulled out all the stops. She'd loved having Maura on her arm. The looks she saw from the people around her had made her feel smug because the beautiful woman on her arm was clearly with her and not the leering men watching them. Maura was _with_ Jane.

Jane frowned as her mind quickly ran over the past few months.

Then, her head shot up.

"You set me up."

"What?" Maura withdrew to the other side of the sofa.

"I can't believe it. Maura Isles actually managed to manipulate someone, and, of course, it would be me." Jane began to advance on Maura. She slowly made her way across the sofa to where Maura was sitting. "You know how competitive I am." She rose up to sit on her knees so she could lean over Maura. "You know that I can't stand being challenged when I know something is right." She placed one hand on the back of the sofa and the other on the arm, effectively pinning the blonde under her. "So, you _used_ that to your advantage to get me to take you out on a real date." She narrowed her eyes as she looked down at the quivering blonde who was half hiding under Jane's jacket. "Didn't you?"

"Well, I… But, Jane, we…"

"Can it, Maura." Jane leaned down further. Maura withdrew further down into the sofa cushions. "You set me up."

"Are you angry?"

Jane stopped moving and hovered over Maura for a moment. Then she laughed and closed the space between them, kissing Maura gently on the mouth. "No, not anymore."

"Anymore?" Maura wound her hands around Jane's waist and pulled her down.

"I was for about three seconds. Then, I figured out we've been dating for about six months now, and I just didn't realize it."

They chuckled again. "I suppose you could interpret our time together in such a way, yes."

They kissed again. This time, it was slower. It lingered.

Jane sighed as they pulled away from each other. "Why _did_ you tell me I wasn't your type?"

"In a way, you weren't at the time." Jane waited for Maura to continue. "You were convinced you weren't interested in dating the same sex."

Jane shrugged. "I'll give you that one." She stood up, pulling Maura up with her. "I guess I was just being hardhead."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"How can I make it up to you?" Jane smiled as she pulled Maura to her.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." The kissed again, and Maura gave a small squeal as Jane effortlessly picked her up to take her to bedroom.

"I've got an idea right now."

* * *

Jane woke to the pleasurable sensation of a sleeping Maura wrapped around her body. Their night had been full of passion, and she couldn't believe she hadn't seen what they had before. She ran her hand through Maura's ruffled hair and smiled. It was the first time Jane had ever seen a hair out of place on the blonde, and she loved it.

Maura looked even better with bedhead.

The object of her consideration took that moment to roll over and look at her.

"Good morning," Maura smiled as she nuzzled into the crook of Jane's neck.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?"

"Well, thank you. How about you?"

"What sleep I got was great." They smiled. Jane pulled back and looked at Maura. Her expression had fallen quickly from amused to serious. "What now?"

"Well, I don't know, Jane. What do you want to happen?" Maura was clearly being cautious.

"I think it's too soon to slap a 'property of Jane Rizzoli' plate on you. But, I was thinking maybe you could go to family dinner on Sunday as, you know, my… my girlfriend?"

Maura smiled. "Jane Rizzoli, are you asking me to go steady?"

"Are _you_ actually teasing _me_? When did you learn how to tease people?"

"I learned it from you. I pay attention as well."

"But, will you?"

"Go steady with you?"

Jane rolled her eyes at Maura's teasing smile. "Yeah… Since, you know, we've been dating but not for a while now…" She shrugged.

"Yes, Jane, I think I'd be very pleased to be your lover."

Jane's eyes widened and she blushed. "Don't say that!"

"Jane, we're nude in your bed after spending the night being very physically intimate with each other. I believe the descriptive term fits."

"Okay, fine, but don't say that to, well, anyone."

"You'd prefer 'girlfriend'?"

"Yes… please?"

"Okay, Jane. I don't mind."

"Great." She started to disentangle herself. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"I'll join you." Jane's head whipped around and she watched as Maura glided out of her bed and toward her with nothing on but a smile. Her breath caught.

"God, you're beautiful." She followed as Maura took her hand and headed to the shower. "I should have asked you out months ago."

"You did. I said yes."


End file.
